


In the Heat of a Mission (An After Hours Treat)

by The_Bidiba



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Lewin Light Fandom
Genre: Caught having Sex, Exorcisms, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, Manipulation, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shooting Guns, Swearing, Swordfighting, Tickling, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eating pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bidiba/pseuds/The_Bidiba
Summary: He feels a tingle up his spine.  Was Regina coming onto him?  Sure they had kissed in the past but that was three years ago when they first started cram school.  Someone had released a Wraith Toad from its cage and locked it in the boy’s bathroom.  Professor Morton punished the whole class but Lewin had gotten the brunt of the punishment.  The whole class but Regina thought he was the one who did it.  He had kissed Regina in front of the whole class that day.  They stopped teasing him after that and Regina had always had his back from there on.





	In the Heat of a Mission (An After Hours Treat)

Lewin’s heart skips a beat as he narrowly misses being hit by the wailing female demon that lunged towards him. A gun shot goes off. He could have sworn he heard the bullet wiz past his ear as the demon dropped twitching by his feet. “Damn that was close!” Lewin looks over his shoulder. He knew Regina was behind him somewhere covering his back like she always did, but it seemed like on this mission in particular she had his back more than ever. It was a good thing too. This was their first real mission as exorcists, and even though he had encountered demons before he was terrified of these demonic women like creatures. He hears another one behind him. Turning quickly he cuts it through the center of its body with his demon sword exorcising it with an aria’s verse. The demon screams again and disperses like an imploding light bulb.

“Nice one Lewin.” He hears in his earpiece.

He clears his throat. “Likewise Regina. Do you see any more demons?”

“Nuh-uh, but these old churches give me the willies.”

“You’re not even the one that has to be down here scrapping with the demons.” Lewin laughs.

“I can come down there and hold your hand if you want me to.” She teases. “I’ll prove to you there is nothing to be scared of.”

He looks back to the place he thought she was. “You’re to chicken shit to come down here! You always hide up in the rafters.”

“What? Me chicken shit! I’m a sniper! That’s what I do. Hide in the shadows.” Her voice is loud and Lewin could tell he had gotten her goat.

“Come down here ‘Angel of Death’ and prove you’re not scared then.” He says with a smirk.

He hears something ruffle over his earpiece, Regina grumble about not wanting to be called the Angel of Death, a soft thud and then footsteps come up behind him. “I did bring another gun with me.”

He turns with a start. “I thought you were over there.” He motioned to the opposite side of the room.

“I was, but I had to move and cover more ground to protect you. Next time I think we should request a third person. It would be nice to have a little extra help on missions like this.”

“Nah we did fine.” He waves his hand in the air. “You were hot on it today.”

“I’m not hot every day?” She says with a smirk looking at her nails.

Lewin scratches his head. He had no idea what she was getting at. “Well yeah. You always do good work.”

Regina rolls her eyes walking up closer to him. “I guess I have to be more direct.” Biting her lip she reaches out and firmly grabs his buttocks.

He blushes a little and then laughs. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, come on Lewin. You’re a man.” Getting up on her tiptoes she comes in close licking his ear and then whispers into it. “Figure it out.”

He feels a tingle up his spine. Was Regina coming onto him? Sure they had kissed in the past but that was three years ago when they first started cram school. Someone had released a Wraith Toad from its cage and locked it in the boy’s bathroom. Professor Morton punished the whole class but Lewin had gotten the brunt of the punishment. The whole class but Regina thought he was the one who did it. He had kissed Regina in front of the whole class that day. They stopped teasing him after that and Regina had always had his back from there on.

“I’m tired of waiting for you to make the first move, and I’m not going to hide my feelings anymore.” She steps up pushing her body against his. “Kiss me Lewin.”

He feels the warmth of her body pressing up against his and a tingling sensation roll down to his groin. He enjoyed it, wanting to explore how far this feeling of arousal would go. He inclines his head towards hers and kisses her lips. They feel pillowy and soft. He then feels her wet her lips a little with her tongue and then pull him into herself.

She slides one of her hands under his poncho untucking his shirt from underneath it.

He involuntarily quivers.

Regina’s lips curl into a smile. “You like that, do you?” She pulls off his poncho and tee-shirt whipping it over his head.

“What the?” Lewin starts to protest.

“Sh…” Regina kisses him again and then walks him back into a pew pushing him into it, her body reclining over him. She licks his nipple and Lewin feels his body go stiff and soft all at the same time. He shivers under her with pleasure. She kicks off her shoes and then uses her feet to help Lewin remove his as well. She then sinks down to her knees and begins undoing his shorts.

He moans excitedly and pulls her hair back away from her face as he slowly sits up so that she could easily get them off.

She looks up at him with a smirk. “Do you always go commando?”

Lewin laughs his aroused penis bouncing a little when he does so. “Let’s just say its laundry day.”

Regina nods her head looking back down, grabs his hips making him incline a little so his lap was forward in the pew. She then runs her hands up over his engorged penis and begins plunging it into her mouth, licking and sucking along it.

Lewin’s body convulses and he hums with delight.

He looks down at her watching her back muscles tense and release through the cloth of her tightly clinging shirt as she moves along his manhood. A large tendril of hair falls along her shoulder into her face covering it from Lewin’s view. He reaches up brushing the hair away from her face, allowing himself to take a good hard look at her. Her tanned skin was flushed by her cheeks and her ears were a deeper red. Rubbing the back side of his hand along her hot cheek he felt a warm tingling sensation in his chest. He didn’t know what possessed him but he had to say something. “Damn you’re beautiful.”

She looks up sucking hard along the shaft of his penis. Slowly pulling her head up until it broke away from her mouth. The sound of the suction being released made a soft popping sound. “I’ve waited three years for you to say that to me.” She pulls herself up towards him kissing him when she got to his mouth. She breaks away for a second pulling her own shirt up over her head and then continues to kiss him.

Lewin wraps his arms around her touching her back and fighting with the eyehooks on her bra.

She giggles teasing him. “The smartest boy in the class can’t figure out how to unsnap a bra.”

He grumbles. “Well I’ve never been in this position before.”

Regina rubs her cheek along the stubble of his as she reaches back to undo it for him. “There.”

Lewin watches intently as she slowly pulls the satiny fabric away from her breasts. He feels himself start to drool a bit.

Regina runs her thumb over his lower lip. Puts her knees on either side of his hips and raises up her body so that her breasts were eye level with him.

He wasted no time pulling her in softly licking and nibbling at her nipples squeezing her breasts together so he could get both of them in his mouth at the same time. As she ran her fingers through his hair he could feel her nails lightly dig into his scalp. She then kneads her hands pulling his hair slightly. Her satisfied moans made Lewin’s groin burn. He wanted all of her at this very moment. Reaching down he leans his forehead between her breasts to see. He undoes her pistol harness and gingerly sets it on the floor.

Regina giggles as his hair brushes against her stomach and ribs on his way back up. “That tickles.”

Lewin hums, looks down to unbutton her jeans and undoing the zip pulls them down to her knees.

She lifts up a leg so that he could pull them off one leg and then the other. Leaning down to his ear she whispers. “Do you have a condom Lewin?”

He shakes his head. How was he supposed to know he was going to be in this predicament?

“That’s okay. I’ll just have you pull out.” She says grabbing his hair firmly and tilting his head back so she could kiss him.

He feels his penis rub against the inside of Regina’s thigh leaving a dewy drop of cum along it. Running his hands up along her thighs he massages her voluptuous buttocks sticking his hands under her panties through the leg holes. “So fuc-king beautiful.” He whispers as he leans to look at her backside and slap her ass. He watches it wiggle with the forcefulness. Smiling he grabs both cheeks firmly again and jostles them back and forth.

“Mmm… I can feel that tickle my clit.” She looks down at him whispering. “Hang on just a second.” Regina wriggles herself away from the pew, making Lewin’s hands move from her butt. She then stands and pulls off her lingerie. She starts to maneuver toward him but Lewin stops her looking her up and down.

She smiles biting her lip.

He puts one hand around her hip grabbing the butt cheek on the opposite side. With the other hand he runs his middle finger down from her belly button till it is caressing her silky vagina. He then pulls her in and licks her pelvis with his tongue.

She raises her head up to the ceiling. Letting out a gasp her knees buckle.

Lewin didn’t expect that, he found himself having to lock his shoulder to hold her fast against him. He smiles feeling a twinge of satisfaction as her body convulsed in his arms. He leans his stubbly chin on her stomach to look at her. “You like that, don’t you?”

Regina laughs breathlessly. “Yes!”

He nuzzles his tongue back between the lips of her vagina as his finger continues to rub at her back and forth. Regina squirms in his arms.

She grabs at his head running her nails down his scalp pulling the hairs as she brushes threw them. He feels her body tense as she throws her head back again clawing at his scalp. “Lewin!” She breathes heavily a whining humming sound coming from her nose.

Lewin continued to lick at her exorcising his tongue by drawing the abc’s along Regina’s outer vagina. He was just starting his uppercase letters when he heard her voice come out quiet, almost inaudible.

“That’s enough ‘Torturer’! I need you inside of me.” She brushes her left thigh along the stubble of his cheek and lifts his chin with her knee making him look up at her.

He then stands clearing his throat. “What did you just call me?”

She blushes embarrassed looking away from him. “I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad. It just slipped out.”

He runs his finger between her legs and sticks the middle one up into the crevice of her vagina.

She gasps looking into his eyes.

Smirking he says. “I want you to say it again.” He smiles wiggling his finger inside of her. “I dare you. Call me the Torturer again.” He whispers into her neck. “I dare you… Angel of Death.”

She twitches looking back into his eyes her lips move into a wide smirk. Her voice confident and silky. “That’s enough Torturer. I want you inside of me.”

The sound of her voice and the tone of her words coming out so forcefully threw Lewin for a loop. In response he grabs her butt and lifts her up by it. Regina squeals with delight as he sets her on the back of the pew and penetrates her with his penis. She was tight, he could feel the muscles of her vagina grab at him. Calling him in deeper and deeper. As he moves his hips guiding his penis in and out of her he feels a sense of satisfaction that he had never encountered before. Regina brought out the best in him. She was talented, adventurous and beautiful. There would never be someone that he would rather have on his team and now he found himself having sex with her just after the heat of a mission in the middle of an abandoned church. His chest burned and his penis throbbed thinking about it. He could tell that he would have to evacuate soon. He looked into Regina’s hazel colored eyes. He could see his stormy blue eyes reflect back at him.

She smiles. “Ah, L-Lewin!” Wrapping her legs around him he feels her look up at the ceiling. Repositioning herself she changes the angle of her hips slightly. Lewin knows he’s far too close to cumming for comfort.

“Regina! I’m um…” He couldn’t say it, his mind was too foggy.

“Not yet Lewin!” She pulls him out and firmly pinches the head of his penis.

It hurt a little but it startled him more. “Ah!” He looks down to see his penis between them. A little bit of blood mixed with Regina’s vaginal fluids made it glisten in the light. ‘Holy Shit I’m her first?’ He looks back up at her.

She doesn’t seem to be paying attention to what she is doing as she looks up at the ceiling.

He looked up too. The paintings of the old church depictions of the Stations of the Cross were lovely. Looking back down at her he feels the muscles in his face ache with the smile that he couldn’t make go away. His penis twitches in her hand. Her prolonging his satisfaction turned him on even more. He laughed to himself, and to think people call ME ‘The Torturer’. He runs a hand down her arm feeling the tension of her tendons she used to pinch his penis. “I think I’m okay now.”

She releases her hold on him looking into his eyes as she leans in, running her hands along his abdomen caressing it back around to his buttocks. She then gets on her tiptoes to kiss him. Breaking away from his mouth she leans to his ear. “I love you Lewin.” Stepping back she props herself up onto the pew to look at him. She reaches out to move his bangs so she could look into his sapphire blue eyes. Waiting for his reaction she lifts up her leg brushing it against his thigh as she leaned it on the pew behind him.

His face flushed and he felt the air in his lungs burn as if he were holding his breath. He had no idea what to say. He knew he felt something for Regina all these years but he didn’t know if he could call it love. Instead of answering her he kisses her neck in response. 

She nods her head as she pushed herself off the edge of the pew and leaned against it with her butt turned up toward Lewin’s hips. “If you’re not going to talk than I want to see some more action.”

He smirks at her. If he felt nothing else for Regina, respect reigned supreme. She seemed to understand him and he respected her for that knowledge. Licking his lips he runs his hands down her back and lifts up her butt. “Yes ma’am.” He thrusts himself into her. This position allowed him more freedom and he found himself being less sensitive. Reaching around her he grabs her breasts and raises her up so that her back is pressed against his chest. As her body rubbed against his he could smell the scent of her perfume grow stronger with the warmth of her body. She smelled of amber and vanilla. The scented perfume penetrated his nose and he nuzzled her neck taking in a deep breath. She always smelled so good. It almost made him consider showering more.

Regina wraps both of her arms around his neck. Scratching her nails along his shoulders and up to his head running her hands through his hair.

He pinches her nipples in response and bites her shoulder.

“Ah! Lewin!” She shouts loudly. Then she whispers forcefully clawing the back of his neck. “There you are!”

Lewin is startled as something streaks across the room from the ceiling.

Regina presses her body into Lewin making him fall back onto the pew. Bending down she grabs her pistol and fires off one round.

A demon screams and falls to the ground with a thud a few feet from where they were.

“Gotcha! I was wondering when you would show your ugly face.” She turns to Lewin with her gun still in her hand. “Now I can really enjoy myself.”

Lewin’s mouth drops open. As he spoke he couldn’t hide the anger in his voice. “What the Hell Regina? Did you know that demon was in the rafters the whole time?”

She smiles teasingly and crawls onto his lap flipping the safety on her gun. “Oh come on. You can’t tell me that doesn’t get you all hot and bothered, demon slayer.” She lowers her body onto his penis pressing it down into herself. “I saw it watching us when you went down on me.” She sets her gun down on the pew as she lunges her body onto Lewin’s cock.

He was hot and bothered, but he didn’t want to admit it.

She arches an eyebrow at him. “Are you going to sulk because I killed three more demons than you today?”

His blue eyes flash angrily under his bangs. “Three? You only killed nine to my eight!”

Regina shakes her head as she moves her hips making his penis throb.

Lewin tries hard not to smile or show the satisfaction in his face.

“Nuh-uh, remember you cheated last time.” She runs her fingers through his hair. “So I got a handicap this time, two demons being killed right off the bat.”

Lewin tried to remember how he had cheated last time, but couldn’t recall the exact circumstances. “I don’t remember cheating.” He says folding his arms in front of himself.

Regina leans in softly running her breasts along either side of his face. “I’ll tell you what. You get me to climax and I’ll say you won today’s game.”

Lewin shakes his head teasingly. “You’ll have to beg for it.” He smirks.

Leaning away from him she puts her hands together. “Please? Pretty please Lewin?”

His smirk becomes wider. “Nope not gonna do it.” He fought to keep himself from cuming at her pretty please.

“Please Torturer…” She bends down to his ear whispering. “I’ll let you cum inside of me.”

Lewin’s mind races. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing her and plunging her onto the pew so her back was against the seat.

“Woaw!” Regina’s face shows a bit of shock before it settled into a smile again as she bit her lip in anticipation. “Yes, Lewin.” She calls out breathlessly.

“Call me the Torturer.” He says as he thrusts himself deeply into her.

“What?” She asks surprised.

“I want you to call me the Torturer.” He presses his hips forward again with a smirk on his face.

“Ah! Yes, Tortur-er.”

He hums satisfied in her ear. “My Angel of Death.”

“Your, Angel of Death?” She smiles widely a little giggle in her voice. “I knew you harbored some kind of feelings for me Lewin, but I never imagined that your feelings went as deeply as mine do.” She pulls him to herself kissing him. Parting his lips with her tongue.

He pulls himself out of her.

She whimpers. “Oh! Did I say something I shouldn’t have? Please Torturer?!”

He felt his groin grow uncomfortably hot. Did he love her? Why did he get a kick out of her calling him the Torturer? It didn’t make sense to him, but did it ever get him excited. He thrusts himself into her forcefully over and over again making Regina’s breasts bound in circles around her chest.

Her back arches as she shouts out his name. “LEWIN! LEWIN… Torturer… Oh!”

Her screaming startled him and he came with her shouting out to her. “REGINA! My Angel…of…Death-th!”

She smiles with satisfaction and settles her legs about him pulling him in to lay on her. Kissing him feverishly as he kisses her back. As she rests her hands on either side of his jaw she takes a very deep breath while pulling his head away from her. “Nothing has to change Lewin. If you don’t want to be with me we can just be friends and I’ll pretend this never happened.” She smiled looking back and forth between his sapphire colored eyes.

“Why would I want to pretend this didn’t happen?” He asks propping himself up on an elbow. “Are you embarrassed of what we just did?”

“God no!” She props herself up too to close the gap between them. “I’ve wanted to be with you like this for a long time. I just wanted to make sure that I didn’t force you into this and make you get into something you weren’t sure about.”

Lewin snickers at her. “No one has ever forced ‘The Torturer’ into doing something he didn’t want to do.”

Regina laughs feeling contented knowing that he did want to continue being with her. “Well ‘The Angel of Death’ may need to force you to do that again sometime soon.”

“What?” He looks at her. “You’re not exhausted? Because I am.”

She grabs his temples and kisses his forehead. “I’ll let you take a fifteen minute nap and then you better be ready.”

He laughs. “You really will be the death of me.” Smiling he kisses her lips feeling that funny feeling in his chest once more. The interesting thing about it was he was starting to like it.


End file.
